


Banana Pancakes

by willpwxer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Songfic, i dont think theres a lot of plot its just boys being cute, no beta we die like men, so much cuddling and so much kissing, sorry yall lmao, spanish speaking oikawa though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willpwxer/pseuds/willpwxer
Summary: For the three years they have been dating, they have made long distance work. Constantly visiting each other whenever they could afford it. This time, Oikawa is visiting Suga in Japan, and they don't plan on leaving the apartment.This is just self indulgent fluff these two would literally be the softest boys and I need to share my thoughts
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to banana pancakes by jack johnson while reading becuase that's what inspired the fic uwu

Suga was practically bouncing up and down, his heart racing in his chest as he waited in the airport. People were staring at him, but he didn’t care. He only had his eyes on the hunt for one person. He was rubbing the small star that was tattooed on the inside of his left wrist as his eyes nervously scanned through the crowd. 

_His plane landed. Where is he? ___

__They had done this many times before, whether it was Suga waiting at the airport or him getting off the plane. For the past three years, keeping a routine of visiting each other and spending a week together. They made it work, even if it was exhausting; financially and physically._ _

__Suga sighed and checked his phone. He only saw the one text he got 5 minutes ago._ _

__- > king <3: just landed~ ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ) im omw baby _ _

__He chewed on his lip and looked up, his eyes immediately landing on the tall man with his perfect brown hair that bounced when he walked. He felt tears prick at his eyes, his feet moving on their own._ _

__Suga ran towards Tooru and jumped in his arms, the brown haired man catching him like he had a million times before. He buried his head into Tooru’s neck, breathing in his scent as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Hot tears spilled onto his cheeks and trailed down Tooru’s chest._ _

__“How did you know I would catch you this time?” Tooru teased and placed a light kiss on Suga’s shoulder, his arms tightly holding him up. Suga laughed and kiss the soft spot where Tooru’s neck met his shoulder._ _

__“You always do, Tooru.” He pulled back to see Tooru’s eyes were red, a soft smile on his face. He placed a soft kiss on his lips and drank in the sound of Tooru’s familiar hum. He leaned their foreheads against each other and whispered across his lips._ _

__“I missed you so much.”_ _

__“I missed you more, Koushi.”_ _

__\--_ _

__When Suga woke up with arms wrapped around his torso, he couldn’t help the warmth that spread throughout his chest. There was the soft sound of rain hitting the window. Tooru’s soft breathing was rustling his hair calmly._ _

__Suga felt safe._ _

__He carefully grabbed Tooru’s left wrist that was wrapped around him, bringing the star tattooed there up to his lips and kissing softly, his heartbeat thrumming slowly against his lips._ _

__His Tooru was home._ _

__“Koushi…” His voice was quiet behind him, and Suga giggled across his skin before placing another kiss. Tooru hummed and Suga could feel it vibrate throughout his body._ _

__“Good morning, my king.” Suga whispered, interlocking his fingers with Tooru’s. He hummed and pressed a soft kiss on Suga’s neck._ _

__“Good morning, Mr. Refreshing.” Tooru’s voice was heavy with sleep as he whispered across Suga’s neck. He giggled quietly, before bringing their hands up to his lips and kissing Tooru’s knuckles. Their legs were tangled together, Tooru’s soft sweatpants warming up Suga’s bare legs. Suga stole Tooru’s sweater that was too big on him, but his citrusy scent still lingered._ _

__Suga rolled over slowly, looking up to see his sleepy Tooru. His eyes were still closed, and he pulled their fingers apart so he could wrap his arms back around his waist. Suga sighed and snaked his arms around Tooru’s neck. He placed a soft kiss on Tooru’s nose before letting his eyes fall shut again._ _

__“Baby.” Tooru whispered and kissed Suga slowly. He hummed against his soft lips, traveling his hands into Tooru’s messy brown hair._ _

__“I missed you so much, mi amor.” Tooru pressed a kiss just below Suga’s left eye, as a warmth filled up his chest._ _

__“Tooruuuuuu that’s no fair.” He giggled and pulled their lips together._ _

__“Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor.” Tooru placed quick pecks on Suga’s lips in between his words, and Suga couldn’t hold back his smile._ _

__“Hey, it’s hard to kiss you when you’re smiling like that.” Tooru laughed and tried to kiss him again, but Suga was giggling into his mouth. He turned his head and laughed up into the quiet room, Tooru giggling against his ear._ _

__“Stop and let me kiss you, puta.” Tooru growled against him and Suga laughed even harder._ _

__“I downgraded from mi amor to puta. And you haven’t even been here for 24 hours.”_ _

__“Because you won’t let me kiss you.”_ _

__“Because you’re trying for round two and it is too early, Tooru.”_ _

__“Mi amor, please just let me kiss your stupid face.”_ _

__Suga laughed, quickly shifting his body so he was straddling Oikawa’s hips and laying on top of him. He pinned Tooru’s hands above his head and placed a soft kiss on lips._ _

__“Anything for you, my king.”_ _

__He took his time, kissing him slowly, and breathing in every moment. He memorized every sound that escaped Tooru’s mouth. His heart started beating out of his chest when he moved his hands from Tooru’s wrists, and they immediately went to grab Suga’s thighs. He felt goosebumps rise across his skin from the contact._ _

__This was where he belonged._ _

__~~_ _

__“What took you so long? It’s cooooooold.” Tooru whined when Suga came back into his room. His face was buried in the pillow and Suga couldn’t help the snort that escaped his nose. He was perfect._ _

__He jumped back on the bed, and as soon as he got back under the covers, Tooru moved quickly to surround his arms around his waist. He laid his head on Suga’s shoulder and let out a satisfied sigh. He threw one of his legs cross both of Suga’s and closed his eyes._ _

__“You were the one who wanted to play Animal Crossing. It took me a while to find my switch.”_ _

__“I’ll watch you play. Have you played since last time?” Tooru kissed Suga’s jaw and repositioned his head so he could watch the screen. Suga repositioned his arm so it was under Tooru’s head as he pulled up the game._ _

__“I don’t really play without you. It makes me sad.”_ _

__“Noooooooo mi amor. Your island must be flooded with weeds.”_ _

__Suga giggled and placed a kiss on Tooru’s hair._ _

__“But it’s so much fun pulling out all the weeds. And then I can work on my garden, maybe go fishing, blah blah blah.”_ _

__Tooru hummed and nuzzled himself as close to Suga as he could. They remained pretty much silent as Suga played, only small comments about the island and the villagers disrupting the air. It was still raining outside, so the room was darker than normal. But Suga felt safe and warm with his lover wrapped around him._ _

__Tooru couldn’t contain his laughter when Suga shook a tree and ended up getting attacked by wasps. Suga tried to pout, but laughed along with him._ _

__“That’s not fair. Your laugh is so contagious.” Suga giggled and kissed Tooru’s forehead._ _

__“I know, I’m charming in practically every way.” Tooru laughed and Suga flicked his forehead. He mocked hurt and whined into Suga’s neck._ _

__“You lose charming points when you talk about how charming you are.”_ _

__“Does that mean I’m charming?” Tooru whispered, placing a soft kiss where Suga’s neck met his shoulder, dragging a quiet hum out of his chest._ _

__“It means you’re perfect, my king.”_ _

__~~_ _

__“Tooru!” Suga whined as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was late afternoon, and Suga wanted to start getting ready for their dinner reservations. However…_ _

__Tooru walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, placing a soft kiss on one of the many, many, hickeys on Suga’s neck._ _

__“What? They look pretty. Besides, no one will be able to see the worst ones.”_ _

__“Daichi still teases me from when I visited you and I had only one visible. Can you imagine what he’s going to say tonight?” Suga groaned but wrapped his arms across Tooru’s. He laughed across Suga’s neck and placed another soft kiss._ _

__“Let’s just stay home then. If they wanna see us, they can come visit tomorrow.”_ _

__“We made reservations, baby. I’m sure that your friends want to see you too.”_ _

__“But it’s raining, mi amor. We can stay here. Just close the curtains and pretend there’s no world outside. Screw my friends. I want you, angel.” Tooru purred against his neck. Suga rolled his eyes and turned around in Tooru’s arms. He looked up into the soft brown eyes that were dripping with mischievous intent and wrapped his arms around his neck._ _

__“You have me for a whole week. And I know you’re going to whine about how you didn’t see Iwa-chan or Makki or Mattsun or even Daichi for that matter. It’s just dinner. And then I’m yours. For six whole days. Nights too.”_ _

__“Or, we ditch dinner, and I get those two hours of you instead of dinner.” Tooru leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, and Suga let out a soft giggle._ _

__“Or, we go to dinner, you act friendly and we small talk for a few hours. And then we come home, get in the nice warm bath, with candles and wine. How does that sound?” Suga watched a smile build up on Tooru’s face before he quickly moved in and placed a bruising kiss on his lips._ _

__“That sounds perfect, mi amor.”_ _

__~~_ _

__Suga was right. Daichi had his opinions on the marks that decorated his neck. But so did Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. They teased him relentlessly throughout the night, but he really didn’t care. Tooru was talking excitedly about his life in Argentina, one hand lightly placed on Suga’s thigh. His chest felt warm._ _

__The energy at the table was bright and inviting, and Suga couldn’t help the nervous feeling in his gut. He chewed on his lip as he listened to Tooru, telling stories he already heard when Daichi tapped on his shoulder._ _

__“Have you told him yet?” He whispered carefully. Suga glanced over quickly to make sure that Tooru isn’t listening before he looks back at Daichi._ _

__“At the end of the week.” He winked and leaned back in his chair. Daichi smiled and nodded softly, leaning back in his chair as well and focusing on the story Tooru was telling. Suga smiled, placing his hand on top of Tooru’s and squeezing._ _

__Tooru squeezed his thigh, continuing his story without a hitch in his voice. Suga watched his eyes sparkle as he spoke. The lighting of the restaurant made his eyes look like honey, and highlighted his hair perfectly._ _

__He truly was ethereal._ _

__Throughout the night, Suga would catch eyes with the other people at the table, who would give him a soft look and nod slightly._ _

__Tooru didn’t notice._ _

__~~_ _

__“I get why you like sitting in the front. This is nice.” Tooru hummed as he slipped further into the water, Suga running soft fingers through his hair. The bathroom was lit only by lavender candles, filling it with a soft warm glow and a comforting smell. The bath was warm, and Suga had to admit that the feeling of Tooru’s back pressed against his chest, his head propped under his chin was a comforting feeling._ _

__He giggled as he scratched at Tooru’s scalp carefully. Suga moved slowly and wrapped his legs around Tooru’s waist._ _

__“Did I ever mention that my legs are 44 inches hip to toe? So that means that you have 88 inches of therapy, wrapped around you, all for the very low price of 3000 dollars.” He placed a soft kiss on top of Tooru’s head as he let out a soft laugh._ _

__“Ah, my Vivian Ward. Except I’m not paying you 3000 dollars, and I get to do this.” Tooru tilted his head around so he was slightly closer to Suga, and placed a soft kiss on his lips._ _

__“Tooru please, not in front of the children.” Suga laughed against his lips and Tooru couldn’t hold back his snort, which made Suga laugh even harder. Tooru picked up one of the rubber ducks that sat in the bathtub and held it carefully in his hands._ _

__Suga picked up another one and kissed it lightly. He made quiet kissing noises as he placed the duck’s beak all over Tooru’s face, causing him to laugh loudly in the quiet of the bathroom._ _

__“So you’ll let the duck kiss me, but I can’t kiss you?” Tooru teased as he held up the duck he held to Suga’s face, talking through it. Suga threw his head back as he laughed, kissing the duck that Tooru held._ _

__“Just cover their eyes, dearest.” Suga gently grabbed Tooru’s chin and brought their lips together. Tooru hummed and smiled against Suga’s lips, before licking his bottom lip carefully._ _

__Suga smiled and opened his mouth, letting Tooru’s tongue explore like it had a million times before. Suga’s breath caught in his throat when his tongue lightly raked the roof of his mouth. One of his hands moved back into Oikawa’s hair, lightly playing with the strands as they started to curl._ _

__Tooru pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Suga’s nose._ _

__“I love you, mi amor.”_ _

__“I love you, my king.”_ _

__~~_ _

__“Yes! Aha! I win again!” Suga jumps up and down on the couch, his tv screen showing off his victory for the fourth and final race. He looked over to see Tooru pouting on the other side of the couch, warm afternoon light hitting his face._ _

__Suga giggled and placed his controller on the table in front of him, crawling slowly towards his boyfriend._ _

__“Awwww baby, are you upset you didn’t win?”_ _

__Tooru turned his head slightly so Suga couldn’t see his face, his arms across his chest. Suga snorted and made his way to sit in his lap. Tooru turned his head more and Suga kissed his jaw._ _

__“Baby, look at me.”_ _

__Tooru huffed and Suga kissed his jaw again._ _

__“Have I told you that you’re perfect?” Suga whispered, his kisses trailing down his neck. He heard a small sigh escape Tooru’s chest._ _

__“I love it when you’re competitive. You’re so cute like this.” Suga lightly nibbled on the skin where his shoulder met his neck and Tooru huffed. He turned his head so that he was facing Suga, forcing down his smile._ _

__“There’s my beautiful boyfriend.” Suga kissed his lips and he could feel him smile against his lips. Suddenly, Tooru’s hands were on his thighs and he moved quickly, throwing Suga back onto the couch._ _

__He let out a loud laugh as Tooru straddled his hips and lifted up his shirt, blowing a raspberry on Suga’s stomach. Suga let out a screech of laughter and tried not to hit Tooru as he flailed._ _

__“This is payback. You win at Mario Kart, and I get this.” Tooru laughed and blew on his stomach again, pulling another laugh out of Suga’s chest._ _

__“Tooru, please!” Suga screeched out another loud laugh until his stomach started hurting and tears started springing in his eyes. Tooru blew his stomach again and Suga let out a noise that his neighbors definitely heard, the tears beginning to fall._ _

__Tooru laughed across his skin, placing soft kisses on the freckles that decorated Suga’s stomach._ _

__“Te amo más de las estrellas.” Tooru whispered and Suga felt goosebumps rise on his skin. His heart beat loudly in his chest. He moved his hands to caress Tooru’s face._ _

__“I love you.” Suga squished Tooru’s cheeks, and he threw his head back as he laughed._ _

__“I love you.” Tooru tried to smile, but his words were partially muffled and Suga couldn’t hold back his laugh. Tooru laughed along with him, making Suga screech again, to the point where his stomach started hurting again._ _

__When they finally calmed down, Tooru moved his head to kiss the star tattoo on Suga’s wrist._ _

__~~_ _

__“Would you leave me if Flynn Rider was real?” Tooru spoke up suddenly. He was sitting on the couch, leaning against the armrest as his legs wrapped around Suga’s waist. Suga was leaning back against his chest, their fingers tangled together._ _

__He tilted his head back so he could see Tooru, his eyes glued to the screen._ _

__“Just be grateful that he isn’t real, baby.”_ _

__~~_ _

__“Didn’t you used to have pictures?” Tooru was balancing his glass of wine on his stomach, his other hand playing with Suga’s drying hair. Suga’s eyes were drooping, curling into Tooru’s chest._ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“I thought you had pictures. Like from high school. On your wall.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah. Daichi got me a scrapbook so I can keep them all together. I even printed some pictures of you and me in there.” Suga’s words were becoming slurred, and he was afraid of letting it slip. The secret he had been carrying for a few weeks now. The one he was afraid of telling Tooru._ _

__“Suga?”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“How are you the cutest thing?”_ _

__“You just got really lucky, Tooru.”_ _

__~~_ _

__“Anything specific planned for my last day?” Tooru whispered as he woke up next to Suga. This was always the day that Suga dreaded. The last full day. The last day before travelling. But he wasn’t going to let it happen. Not this time._ _

__“Actually yes. But I have a surprise. Close your eyes.” Suga placed a soft kiss on his lips, waiting until his eyes were closed to shuffle out of the bed. He moved towards the top drawer of his dresser, digging until he found the envelope at the bottom. He felt his heart jump into his throat as he moved back towards the bed._ _

__“Open your eyes.” Suga whispered as he sat back down. Tooru opened his eyes slowly and sat up, his eyebrows raised._ _

__“What is this?”_ _

__“Just open it.”_ _

__Suga held his breath as Tooru opened up the small envelope. His eyes scanned the small slip of paper, his eyebrows furrowed together. Then his eyes widened suddenly, his neck snapping up to look at Suga._ _

__“Suga, is this-”_ _

__“It’s a one-way ticket to Argentina. For me.” His voice cracked slightly. He started chewing on his lip, the building silence getting louder._ _

__“Are… did…”_ _

__Suga pushed down the envelope and forced Tooru to look at him._ _

__“Oikawa Tooru. I love you. I love you to the stars and beyond. And I don’t want to be anywhere else other than where you are. Even if that means picking up everything and moving to Argentina. I want to go to your games. I want to support you in person. I want to see you everyday and cherish every living breathing moment with you. Tooru, can I move in with you?”_ _

__Tooru’s eyes widened and slowly filled with tears, before he jumped on Suga and wrapped him in a tight hug._ _

__“Yes! Yes, yes yes, a million times yes! I’ll say yes for every star in the sky! Are you sure you want to do this?” Suga felt tears fall out of his eyes and slip onto his cheeks and land on Tooru’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tooru’s waist._ _

__“It’s all I’ve been thinking about since I visited you last. Daichi helped me figure out everything, and he’s been holding some of my things. I want to be with you Oikawa Tooru.”_ _

__He felt tears fall from Tooru’s eyes and onto his shoulder before he pulled away and caressed Suga’s face in his hands. His eyes were red from crying, but his face was screaming with joy._ _

__“Please move in with me Sugawara Koushi, mi amor.” He leaned in until their forehead were touching. Suga sniffled and nodded quickly. Tooru laughed and pressed a bruising kiss onto Suga’s lips. He pushed back until Suga was on his back and kissed him harder, some tears falling onto Suga’s cheeks._ _

__“Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo más de las estrellas.” Tooru muttered and pressed quick pecks on Suga’s lips in between his words, until they were breathless._ _

__“Te amo, Tooru.” Suga whispered, before another bruising kiss was placed on his lips. His heart was beating out of his chest, his skin on fire._ _

__“I could say I love you in every language and it wouldn’t be enough, Sugawara Koushi.”_ _

__“I love you more than the stars in the sky, Oikawa Tooru.”_ _

__~~_ _

__They spent the day packing, excitedly talking about their future. Suga texted Daichi, telling him that everything had worked out, and that he was leaving the next day._ _

__Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko, and Tanaka had all insisted on coming over to say their finally goodbyes and to help pack. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki had the same idea as well._ _

__It didn’t take long to get everything packed up. The goodbyes were the hardest part._ _

__Sugawara Koushi was leaving his entire life behind for Oikawa Tooru, and he couldn’t be happier._ _

__~~_ _

__It took a little bit longer than they hoped to get all of Suga’s belongings in Tooru’s apartment. They left the boxes in the living room and immediately went to crash in Tooru’s, their, bedroom._ _

__They fell asleep almost immediately, both with smiles on their faces, whispering quiet “I love you”’s and “te amo”’s until sleep took over._ _

__This was the first day of the rest of their lives._ _

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you want more song fics these are super fun for me lol


End file.
